Solenoid devices are used in a wide variety of automotive and industrial applications to control the flow of a gas or fluid. In such applications, the solenoid may by exposed to relatively harsh environments, including exposure to moisture, contaminants or corrosive substances that may adversely affect operation of the solenoid and/or lead to premature failure of the solenoid. As a result, solenoid devices are sometimes encapsulated in an outer layer of protective material to provide a barrier between the internal working components of the solenoid device and the external environment.
Encapsulated solenoids are typically designed such that the electrical leads that provide power and/or control signals to the solenoid extend laterally through the outer shell of encapsulation material or through a preformed opening or conduit. However, such routing tends to compromise fluid or contamination resistance. In some instances, and particularly in applications involving exposure to harsh or severe environmental factors, the exposed electrical leads may require some form of protection to avoid damage or premature wear. In some cases, an external sheath or cable housing is attached to the outer surface of the encapsulated solenoid body via rivets or other types of fasteners. In other cases, an external sheath or cable housing may be secured directly to the inner components of the solenoid prior to encapsulation of the solenoid body.
Regardless of which of the above techniques is used, attachment of an external sheath or cable housing to the solenoid body involves the use of a complex attachment arrangement and/or multiple fastener components, is typically time consuming, and may require precise alignment with preformed openings, all of which tend to increase the costs associated with manufacturing and assembling the solenoid. Maintaining an adequate seal between the electrical leads and the solenoid body may also present difficulties.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved encapsulated solenoid assembly and a method for manufacturing the same. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.